Drunken Soul Searching
by Gray Maka
Summary: It's a pwp with Laxus and Gray as a pairing. It's not much really, considering the fact that it is a pwp, but it had been on my mind for some time and I decided to just get it out of my head and write it then post it.


_Drunken Soul Searching_

It was the third night of partying after Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games and defeated Zeref's aids and subordinates. It was quite a battle and in the end all guilds made peace with one another and fought side by side . The mages from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth wrecked the most havoc and almost destroyed the entire capital of Crocus. But all that ended and now they were partying like crazy everyone together regardless of guild.

It was during such a party that Laxus did something no one was expecting, especially coming from him. He got so drunk he could not get up from the bar. Yes, Laxus drinks but never that much. Usually, he knows his own limits, but today he came to the bar where they celebrated pissed off and slighty sad. Mirajane was serving at the bar and she was surprised by his attitude. Normally he comes to the bar, tries to piss off everyone, then drink a few shots of whiskey and finally leave when the party is still raging on. Today, instead he went straight to drinking and he did not stop until the party ended.

There were just a handful of people left that were either too drunk to leave or helping the drunk ones get to their homes. Mirajane knew she should have gone with Laxus, but she decided to send Gray because she was too tired after serving 5 guilds drinks the whole night. Hauling Laxus across the town was definitely not how she wanted to spend her night.

"Gray, clothes."

That sent gray stumbling across the whole bar I search for his missing clothes. Such an annoying habit it was, to spontaneously strip like that. But Mirajane noticed Laxus following gray with his eyes. Some very hungry eyes they were. And she started grinning, that mischievous smile of hers, that said she was planning something. She had a brilliant idea : she would try to couple Laxus and Gray. She knew Laxus was most definitely gay, because he had never dated a woman in his entire life, but her doubts about gray were growing daily. He could not have been that idiotic as to not see that Juvia loved him, so the only possible answer was that he liked guys not girls.

"Gray, could you take Laxus home, please. I still have some cleaning up to do here and it is awfully late."

"Tch, where are his ever loyal dogs ?"

"The Raijinshuu… hmm…well I know Ever went off with Elfman somewhere during the night and I am pretty sure a saw Bixlow leaving with Cana and a pissed off Gildarts following. I honestly have no idea where Freed is."

"Fine, I'll take the drunk ass home."

Said drunk ass could only mumble incoherently making known the fact that he could still hear them perfectly well and he was not pleased with the treatment offered or the choice in company.

"Come on…some fresh air will do you good." said Gray while dragging Laxus down the narrow streets. He knew for a fact that Laxus did not live far away from his own apartment, but it was across the town, on the hills of Magnolia.

The fresh air really started to wake up Laxus and he was starting to drag his feet by himself. But he noticed Gray was not wearing a shirt and seeing the defined muscles on his chest and back plus the six pack was definitely a turn-on for him. Unconsciously, his hands started wandering and rubbing circles across the younger mage's back. Gray jumped and almost dropped Laxus.

"Wha…wha…what are you doing ? Stop it ." he mumbled while blushing until his ears were red. It was the snapping point of any remaining patience and self control Laxus had. He caught Gray in his arms and pushed him against a nearby wall, then started kissing him. The kiss was not as rough or violent as Gray had expected, but he did not open his mouth. He had no idea why Laxus was doing this, but the hands wandering lower and lower on his back were a warning that this was not going to end well for him. He started pushing Laxus off of him, but it did not have the expected result. All he managed to do was get Laxus to growl and push his hips more into the wall. To his horror, Gray noticed he was starting to get excited. Opening his mouth to yell was all it took for Laxus to lush his tongue in and start a war. Gray was moaning and he could not believe himself, but it felt so good that he could not stop. He needed more. He wanted to feel Laxus more, to give him pleasure back. It was a maddening feeling.

Gray's moans made Laxus start to suck on his neck, then bite lightly at the juncture between the neck and the shoulder. Gray was gasping and pushing his lower half against his own hips. Gray's arms found their way to the lightening mages' back and were gripping his shoulders like a life line. Laxus started kissing lower and lower leaving a trail of marks across gray's chest, but the feeling of a hot mouth sucking on his nipple was enough for Gray to start shouting in pleasure. His arms traced the contours of old scars on the older man's back, while laxus had had enough. He started unbuttoning Gray's tight pants and grabbed his butt to lift him up. Gray spread his legs around Laxus and locked them tightly around his hips. He wanted more of this pleasure, he felt coils in his interior that were maddening. He needed release. Laxus unbuttoned his own letter pants, that were starting to get to tight to endure. His hands found their way to the younger male's buttocks and slipped a finger in the tight orifice.

"Aahnn…ahnnn…more…more Laxus…please more" were the only things gray could mumble. He was feeling so good and that finger kept touching a part of him that made him want to scream out to the world his pleasure. But it was not enough, he wanted something bigger in there, something to stir him up. Laxus kept increasing the number of fingers and all Gray could do was to push back against them in a desperate hope that they would offer more pleasure.

"Please…Laxus…I want…bigger…in me…Now!"

That face, with his mouth open and a small trail of drool at the corner, with eyes half lit in pure pleasure and eyebrows scrunched together was enough to make Laxus come on the spot. He could not wait any longer himself, so he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing erection. Gray was whining but he kept bouncing up and down on his cock. Such a sight it was, with the ice mages' moans and screams. Laxus pushed gray back against the wall and started a furious pace of fucking. Gray was slowly loosing himself. Laxus kept hitting his prostate dead on and the pleasure was too much for the younger one. He screamed his pleasure to the heavens as he came. Laxus thrusted into him a couple more times then came himself and filled Gray to the brim with hot cum. Gray was clinging to Laxus and seemed frozen there with his mouth open. He had released without having his cock touched even once. He came just from the feeling of Laxus pounding into him.

Laxus noticed Gray was starting to fall unconscious, so he slowly pulled out of the younger boy. He lifted Gray bridal style, then redressed him and himself and started walking down the road to his home. He was certain the ice mage was in for a surprise when he woke up the next morning. Laxus couldn't wait to pound the kid into the mattress back at his house. Maybe even on the wall, or the shower, or in the kitchen. The possibilities were endless and he knew that once Gray experimented such pleasure with him he will not want to do it again with anybody else. He finally found himself a lover, the lack of one was on his mind for some time and it was getting him depressed. The entire Raijinshuu had found themselves someone to date, everyone except him. Now he had Gray and he knew he was going to keep him.

_Well…any opinions about this one-shot. It was on my mind for some time and it was making it impossible for me to develop to plot for my other stories. I guess it turned out good, maybe a little short…I considered this training in writing lemon scenes_ _for my other fanfics_.


End file.
